


The Eternal Spring

by Asher_Xapham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, BAMF Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Gen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Azor Ahai, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Time Travel, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Xapham/pseuds/Asher_Xapham
Summary: Death is the most mysterious thing humans know.when Jon snow died he never expected to befriend a annoying god.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, R'hllor & Jon Snow
Comments: 98
Kudos: 247





	1. A crow from the wall

Death...Death is inevitable.The life you built by steps by steps will end in a moment of cold.When you realize that you will close you're eye's into a never-ending darkness,you will never accepte it,you will try to fight it and you will fail miserably.Jon snow failed like everyone else,just like his lord father and brothers.When he felt the cold in his heart the only thing he remembered was a name,his direwolf's name.

𝗝𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄...?

Jon slowly opened his eyes.He was expecting pain,he was expecting blood, most of all he was expecting snow,but all he found was a bright light,a light of a sun who was a stranger to him.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒... 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘

Jon touched his chest,looking for the gifts from his brothers,all he found was his naked chest covered with sweats.

𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔..?

Jon removed the sheet which he was covered in and slowely stood up.He looked around the room.Everything was 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗇𝗀𝖾 to him,everything from the silk-bed he was laying a moment ago to the bright sun in the sky.He walked toward the window.

𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑠 𝑎𝑚 𝑖

The thing he first saw through the window will never leave him,it was a thing he wanted to see for a longtime.Robb and arya told him about the beautiful blue sea after they returned from there white harbour trip.

𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖 𝑎𝑚

𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒

The sea and port jon saw was much more different then the entire north,it was too big and too crowded.

𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑠 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑

Jon knew that,he was dead.it will explaine all this..whatever this is.

"This isn't death" a voice joined the lonely air startling him.jon suddenly turned away from the window.There stood a man with a smile.He was wearing a red armour with red cape,he was kissed by fire too.

"Who are you" Jon asked.

"A lord" the man replied with a smirk that almost annoyed jon.

"Lord of what"

"Fire"

"R'hllor..!" Jon remembered melisandre,he remembered her red hair, he remembered her visions and he remembered her God.

"You're the lord of light..?" Jon asked with a face filled with riddles.

"yeah..something like that" the man in red replied with that annoying smirk again.

"i am dead..right..?"

"I told you..YOU are not dead"

"Then where am i"

"kingslanding"

𝑜𝑓𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒..𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔,𝑖𝑡 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑤...𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑚 𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑑

"You are a god..i mean..the god" jon was afraid to disrespect a god.

"Oh come on boy,i know you're heart belongs to the old gods" the firey god narrowed his eyes.

"Yes..i mean..i do believe in them,they are real right"

"Yes they are,but not like me,they are the nature that surronds us,they don't have no form but the eyes the children gifted them" R'hllor explined.

"Why am i here" Jon was losing patience.

"That's not the right question jon" R'hllor said after a moment.

"What.."

Jon was cut off by r'hllor,the firey god pointed at the looking mirror near him.Jon slowely turned himself to the mirror.

𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘

His hair was different it was longer and tied up,his face was different there were no scars in it.most importantly he was different,he was younger.

"If you want to know,you are thirteen" R'hllor said from behind him.

"What is all this" Jon turned to face the god.

"Simple,in you're time you are dead,with you're death that world's hope against the longnight have ended,you're soul was supposed to...well i don't want to confuse you with the afterlife....anyway i grabbed you're soul and passed it into this time,where you could save you're beloved people from the neverending winter" the Firey god crossed his arms.

"another time..."

"Yes..same world with small changes"

"Is my father and brother alive here,can i see them"

"Yes..and..no" the firey god frowned.

"I don't understand"

"What you know about you're mother jon"

𝑁𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔,𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟,𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒

"Nothing really,Can you tell me her name" jon asked the firey god the same question he once asked his father.

"Lyanna stark of winterfell"

The lord of light's answer almost made him laugh,that was not his mother,that was his aunt.

"You're mistaken my lord,lyanna stark was my aunt,she was my father's sister and my father wasn't a targaryen" jon told the god.

"Yeah,ned stark wasn't a targaryen but...you are"

"What..?"

"Sit down jon,let me tell you a story...well a song actually" R'hllor pointed at the empty chair.

_______________________________________________

what would hurt more,the end of you're life or the beginning.For jon it was the beginning.

ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒.𝑜𝑓𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟,𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ..𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟

𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟

"I never thought my mother's name will hurt this much" Jon said looking at the lonely sky.

"It doesn't have to hurt..not here"

"What"

"You're father...Rhaegar won the battle of the trident here and dethroned you're grandfather,he is the king of seven kingdoms now" R'hllor said to Jon's surprised face.

"And my fath...my uncle"

"Pardoned of course,he is in the north with you're cousins and you are here with you're family"

"And my..my mother"

"Some things will never change Jon" R'hllor said with a sad smile.

"Why am I here,if this is not my world..why?"Jon raised his voice.

"This is you're world,just a different time"

"My family,they...."

".....are here.this is your world now" R'hllor finished his words.

"What you want me to do" Jon screamed.

"I want you to be the prince that promised,I want you to be..you" R'hllor said calmly.

Jon was tired,tired from death and truth.His head was spinning like it wanted him to die.. to end his sufferings.He didn't know what to do.He didn't know who he was.

"Who am I...in here..who am i" Jon raised his chin.

"You are the second son of King Rheagar targaryen.you are the prince of summerhall"

"And my name,surely it won't be Jon snow"

"No it's not,you're name is Ayrmidon Taragaryen" The firey god said with a smirk.

"Ayrmidon..why does that name feel so strange yet so familiar"Jon asked.

"Don't you remember 'Engines of War" jon,From winterfell's library,it's author's name was Ayrmidon" The firey god made Jon's memory's travel back to winterfell.

"Of course..didn't thought it was a targaryen name" Jon said almost smiling.

"It is a valerian name.There is a reason you're father chose this name,you will learn it later"

"It's just that..it's a ugly name"

"Well..if it makes you better,most of you're family calls you Don" R'hllor told him with a comforting tune.

𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟,𝑎 𝑢𝑔𝑙𝑦 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠

"So what's the plan to save the world" Jon asked the firey god.

"The first part is simple,you have to become the prince of summerhall"

"And how will I do that"

"With breaking the fast of course"the smile that annoyed jon returned to the firey gods face.

_______________________________________________

'The most precious thing in the world is time' Ned stark once told him.It was right. Time was precious,but it was frustratingly uncertain too.A night ago jon was the lord commander of the nightwatch,a night ago he was the bastard of wintefell and let's not forget that a night ago he was DEAD.How all of that changed.Now he was Ayrmidon Targaryen,the prince of summerhall,who was walking through the corridors of redkeep to join his family to break the fast,accompanied by a annoying god.

"Why dosen't i have a kinsguard?"Jon asked.

"Oh..basically because no one cares about you and mostly because no one will try to hurt the prince of the realm in the redkeep" the annoying god shrugged.

"And why BASICALLY no one cares about me" jon asked with a mocking voice.

"Well..they kinda blames you for the war"

"Why,i wasn't even born at the time"

"You're mother is dead so they can't blame her,you're father is the king so they can't blame him either,you are the only available option".

"Wonderful"

𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖 𝑔𝑜,𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑚𝑒,𝑖𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑,𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡,𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑔.

Jon's thoughts ended when he clashed into a tanned man.He was almost fell to the ground,and he was sure that the clash was highly intentional.

"Where are you off to,you dragonseed" The tanned man asked in an accent.

Jon looked to his right for the the annoying god,he found nothing but air and dust.

"To..ah..break the fast.." Jon didn't know how to acknowledge the man infront of him,was he a lord or more then that.The man stared at him for a while.It was a cold look,a familiar look,catelyn Stark's look.

"Stay away from my sister's children" The tanned man warned him and walked away.

"What was that" Jon said to himself.

"That was prince oberyn Martell"

Jon sighed when he heard the voice,he turned to face the firey god.

"Where did you go" Jon asked.

"Well I can't let him see me"

"You're a god,can't you find a way to stay with me without anyone else seeing you"

"What's the fun in that" R'hllor shrugged.

𝑖𝑓 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑒𝑛'𝑡 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑑,ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑗𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑑𝑜𝑚𝑠

"If it makes you better,I am the most annoying god in the world"

"What..how..did you just replied to my thoughts..how? "Jon asked almost terrified.

"What part of GOD you didn't understand" The Firey god asked calmly.

Jon didn't had any questions after that,he just continued to walk.When he reached near at a hall R'hllor stopped him 𝑜ℎ 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑔𝑜𝑑𝑠,𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑎𝑝𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑔𝑖𝑧𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑢𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑠

"You're not going to ruin my plans" The firey god said.

"Will you please just stop that"

"Stop what..?"

"Reading my thoughts"

"Ah..okay..anyway get in there,you're family is waiting"

Jon was swating,he never swated this much,not in his entire life.And the tunic R'hllor made him wear was not helping much either.

"God help me" Jon said to himself.

"I will always help you Jon" R'hallor smirked.

Jon looked at the firey god for a moment and then began to walk to the entrance of the hall.There were two guards at the door wearing the white clocks.one of them smiled at him,he was wearing a long sword which hilt was a seven pointing star.

𝑓𝑢𝑐k...𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐴𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑢𝑟 𝐷𝑎𝑦𝑛𝑒..?

_______________________________________________

When he entered the room,his heart almost stopped.The table was decorated with the most beautiful family he ever seen.On the higher end of the table was a targaryen prince from the stories and songs.

𝑅ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑟 𝑇𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛

𝑀𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟

𝐹𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟..?

It felt wrong,so wrong,almost like incest 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙..𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑖𝑡.on his father's right side was a beautiful lady 𝑛𝑜, 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑦 '𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑒𝑛' 𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙.On his left side sat a targaryen woman,she was the oldest among them 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.There were more beautiful people at the table.Two targaryen princes,one of them was his age 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.A lady who resembled the dornish queen 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 and a girl with silver hair and purple eyes 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒..?

"You're late" His Father's voice almost startled him.

"yeah..my apologies" He found his voice.The eye's of the whole table turned to him for a moment 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡..?𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖 𝑑𝑜 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔?.

"Did you hit you're head or something.." The targaryen prince who wasn't his brother asked.

"N..no..why" Jon felt the urge to run.

"You are never late" The mysterious targaryen girl declared in a mocking voice.

Jon decided to not speak more.He slowly reached the table and sat close to his brother.The people at the table stopped looking at him.His sister and the mysterious targaryen girl started talking to each other so did his brother and the other Prince.His Father looked at him for a second and smiled 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑘,𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒.Jon turned his gaze back to the table,there were nothing to look at,for his relief the servents arrived with food.

The food was good,it was the best food he ever tasted.His favourite food for the last five years was the Infamous three meat-stew of three finger Hobbs.

"I have an announcement to make" His father spoke,turning everyone's attention to him.

"As you all know Viserys and princess Arianna Martell have been betrothed,I have decided to to have the marriage as soon as possible"

"So soon..Rhaegar..?" The queen asked.

"It was you're brother's opinion my love" His father finished with a smile.

"where will the wedding take place,here or in dorne" His sister spoke for the first time ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡.

"It will be here of course,in the sept of baelor" His grand mother answered.

"Congratulations uncle" Aegon 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 told the the other prince 𝑣𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑠 𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛.

The rest of the time passed like a melodious song, talk of marriage,talk of preparatios and talk of Arianna Martell.He was silent as ghost,he didn't uttered a single word since he started eating 𝑔ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑡..𝑖 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑜𝑦,𝑖 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑,𝑖 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖 ..ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑠.. 𝑖 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑡.It's just been a night since he saw all of them.ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑 he doubted the annoying god's story.

"Don...you okay"

"What" his brothers question interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay..?You have been..silent " Aegon's question returned the table's attention back to him.He almost decided to run 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒?

"Yeah..I am okay,Nothing's wrong" He told his brother.

"When did you started to brood like you're father" Viserys asked with a mocking smile.The whole table chuckled a little.'𝑗𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑖𝑟𝑡ℎ'Robb once told him.He want to say the same thing to the mean prince,but he didn't.

"Last night" He replied in a calm voice.

Now the beautiful targaryens started to stare at him.They Seemed surprised.His father and the queen looked at him like they are seeing him for the first time 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒.He was uncomfortable with it all,especially with his sister's cold eye's 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑚𝑒,𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑛.

"Are you really okay Don" Aegon asked laughing 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑏,𝑖 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚.

"Yeah..yeah..please excuse me,I..I need to go..to..outside" Jon said standing up.His father looked at him for a second and nodded.He was quick as longclaw,he walked out of the room and started walking in the way he came,his eyes searched for a annoying lord of light.

_______________________________________________

The godswood Jon found was not more than a beautiful ruin of nature,yet he found peace in there.He sat against the heart tree and prayed.

"That hurts" The lord of light's voice destroyed his peace.He sighed and looked back,There he stood with his never-ending smirk.

"What hurts..?" He asked.

"You praying to them while i practically raised you from death"

"i..i just.." He stammered.

"I was just japing you fool" The Firey god smiled.It made jon warm.He was afraid that R'hallor was mad at him for messing up.

"You didn't mess up" R'hllor said "you did good"

Jon turned to look at the heart tree,his heart and head felt the cold winds of the north.

"Who am i My lord" He turned back to the to warmth of Fire.

"Am i the bastard of winterfell or the prince of summerhall or something else."

"You know exactly who you are" R'hllor said with a smile"you are the sword in the darkness.You are the fire that burns against the cold.The light that brings the dawn.The horn that wakes the sleepers.The shield that....."

"....guards the realms of men" jon finished for the firey god 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑦 𝑣𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑠.He smiled.

"There ..you got it,now come on,i have so many things to teach you"

Jon signed 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔

"of course it will be" The smirk that Jon hated returned to the lord of light's face.


	2. A Crow without a nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon shows off his swordsman skills.  
> Rhaegar and Elia are worried about Jon

𝐣𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐧𝐨𝐰

"I don't get it,you are a god,a powerful one,why can't you just go beyond the wall and take that icefuckers head yourself" Jon was still confused with the whole prophecy thing. 

"It takes a dragonglass dagger to kill a wight,it takes a valerian sword to kill a whitewalker and it takes a prophesy to kill the great god of death" R'hllor almost looked worried. 

"God of death?"

"And cold,he is the god of all those horrifying creatures beyond the wall"

They were walking through the red keep.R'hllor enjoyed walking,he seemed like he didn't get to walk that much.He enjoyed talking too 𝑢𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑢𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦.Jon learned many things from the Firey god,Most of them were realated being a prince,and some of them were related to the longnight.

"You know,it doesn't take always a dragonglass dagger to kill a wight " Jon said. 

"I know where you are intent to go with that Jon,there is no other way to defeate them without you doing all this".

Jon knew it was pointless to argue with R'hllor. ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑠.

It's been over a moon since he landed in kings landing,and so far things were..interesting.Elia martell was not catelyn stark,but she wasn't Lyanna stark either.To her,he was one of her family 𝑖𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐴𝑒𝑔𝑜𝑛.His brother was almost like Robb and he thanked the gods for that.

His grandmother had always a look on her face,like she was playing a game 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔,𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑦.His aunt was like sansa,but instead of songs Daenerys loved dragons,she had some beautiful wooden dolls of dragons.His uncle was a joyful person.R'hllor said Visarys already had bastards.He reminded him of Theon 𝑎n𝑑 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑑.

His Father was a kind man,a good king.He was always busy.Jon only talked with him once,it was something about the lords of the narrowsea 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 𝑔ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑡.Jon knew his Father was trying so hard to be a good king,The realm suffered a war because of his mistakes,and he is trying to right those mistakes 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑗𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠.

And then there was his sweet sister.Rhaenys hated him,she loathed him like catelyn stark.Jon didn't knew what to think of her,but he didn't hate her.Even if everyone in this family hated him,he will never hate any of them 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒.

Jon want to forget that life and start to live in this.Here his family was alive,Both his stark family and targaryen 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑚𝑒,𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑.The thought of coming winter was the reason for his walk with R'hallor.They were walking to the training yard,He need to be ready,and his heart longed for the songs of the swords.

The things Jon learned about himself was sad.He felt pity for Don Targaryen.To the Red keep,The Prince of summerhall was not a fighter or a man of books.,he was pretty much useless to them.R'hallor told him that the 'past me' longed for attention,that he always had opinion's on political matters 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑜𝑓𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒.Don Targaryen was a man of rules,most of them were boring.The past him desperately wanted to be one of the targaryens,he even had long hair like his father and brother 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚.

"Sad right"

"What?" R'hllor voice ended his thoughts.

"Past you..he had a sad life.He desperately wanted to be a dragon,but he never felt like he belonged with the dragon's" R'hllor said.

"Because he was never a dragon,he..I am a wolf of the north" Jon said with a smile.

"Oh..don't be sure of that,a dragon can awake at anytime" R'hllor smirked.

The shadows of Redkeep started to disappear,and the songs of swords reached his ears.

"I am a wolf my lord,and i am going to show this people how to fight like a wolf"

"I am sure you will" R'hllor patted on his back and disappeared into the shadows 𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒,ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡,𝑦𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡.

𝐀𝐞𝐠𝐨𝐧 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧

He was fast,When he seen the opportunity,he didn't waste a moment.Only after he noticed the smirk on Loras's face,a moment later his sword was on the floor.

"I yield" Aegon was not ashamed to lose 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑠.

"You faught well your grace" Loras offered a hand to him and a smile. 

"Not as well as you" Ser Arthur's Face was emotionless.

"Oh come on Arthur,i can't always win" He turned to the stoic kingsguard 

"You are the future king of the seven kingdoms,you should always win" Ser Arthur replied. 

Aegon was not in a mood to argue.Besides,Ser Arthur was right,he can't afford to lose.His father once lost ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 to a shewolf from the north,and how many people died for that.Life of a king is hard,with a kind heart he will not become a good king 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒, 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑆𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦'𝑠.But Rhaegar Targaryen buried his heart and songs with Lyanna stark and became the greatest king westeros have ever seen.𝑁𝑜 ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑎𝑓𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 he turned to challenge Loras for another spar,but he was surprised to see a figure entering the training yard.

"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒"

His brother was walking into the training yard like he belonged here.Ser Arthur was looking at his brother with a surprised face 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝐴𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑜.His brother reached with a smirk on his face,his hands were on his his long black hair,like it annoyed him.

"Don,What are you doing here" He asked.

"Well I was getting bored,and thought i would test my skills on the sword" Don repied,his hands still on his hair.

He saw Arthur smiling and loras holding a laugh.Ser Barriston once told him that his father was not intrested in swords until he was fourteen.One day his father came out of the library and started to practice.

𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠,𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚.

"I will be delighted to teach you,my prince" He heard Ser Arthur say,He sounded happy 𝑤𝑎𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑎𝑦. Aegon smiled.

"It will be a honour to learn from you,Ser Arthur" Don said,He finally managed to tie his hair the way he wanted it.

"Can i spar with him first"

His brother finally noticed the laughing Loras.Aegon was not that happy about it,Loras was the best swordsman 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑙𝑢𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠𝑔𝑢𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 on the red keep.Even a friendly spar can end in pain,especially for people like Don.

"First Ser Arthur will teach you the moves don,and then you can spar with Loras"

"I know some of the moves brother" His brother's voice was full of confidence.Aegon didn't want disappointe him,he looked at Ser Arthur.

"Fine,you can start you're training with Lord Tyrell,My prince" Ser Arthur Said to his brother and nodded at the smirking Tyrell.𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑜𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.

He didn't really seen what happened,When the dust cleared and the view become clear,Don was holding his sword against loras's neck,and narrowing his eye's like he wanted something from his friend.

"I..yield" He heard his friend say,His face so pale.

"What just happened" Aegon asked Ser Arthur,But he didn't get a replay.He looked at the kingsguard.Ser Arthur was Shoked 𝑖 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑.The legendary kingsguard looked like he seen a living dragon 𝑎 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜𝑛?.He looked back at his brother,he was now helping Loras to get back on his feet. 

"Where did you learn to fight like that" Ser Arthur asked,His face still filled with awe.

"I observe a lot Ser Arthur,and I am very good at observing,like a Wolf" His brother said with a smirk ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑙𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔.

"You're fast too,just like a wolf" Ser Arthur was impressed.

"Why don't we have a spar brother" Aegon asked glancing at Ser Arthur.

"Some other time brother,i need to go to the godswood" Don said apologetically 𝐺𝑜𝑑𝑠𝑤𝑜𝑜𝑑? 𝑤𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.

Aegon wanted to ask Don about Godswood,but his brother left the training yard quickly.He was confused.His brother,his brother who never seen with a sword just defeated Loras Tyrell.ℎ𝑜𝑤?.

Viserys once told him about the sleeping dragons inside targaryens,waiting inside us,for someone to wake them.

𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜𝑛?

𝐑𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐫 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧

"What's wrong with you're son"

Rhaegar was writing a letter to casterly rock when his wife's voice interrupted him.𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛?,𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝐷𝑜𝑛. 

"Sorry..?" Rhaegar stopped writing.

"Don..he seems diffrent" Elia said.

It was true,Don was diffrent.He didn't know what it was,but something was bothering him.It's been few days since Rhaegar noticed it,he even tried to start a conversation with his gloomy son.He offered to here Don's opinion on the Issue concerning the lords of the narrow sea,he always had opinions on this kind of matters,But to his surprise his son remained silent,silent as the night sky.

"I noticed that too" Rhaegar said.

"That's it you 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 it" Elia's asked mockingly.

"He's growing up elia,nothing more" 

His answer doesn't seemed to satisfy his wife.𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒,𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑚𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑛,,𝑦𝑒𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑠 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑒ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑟.He was about to open his mouth when Aegon and Arthur rushed into the room.Arthur had a look on his face,a look he never seen before.

"Father,you should have been there" Aegon said smiling.

"I should have been where egg" He asked glancing at Elia.

"On the training yard Father.It's Don..he defeated loras" 

𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝑖 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? Rhaegar was not sure he heard it right.𝐷𝑜𝑛?...𝑚𝑦 𝐷𝑜𝑛?.Did Aegon just tell me that Don beat Loras Tyrell.He looked at his wife,she looked shocked too.He looked at Arthur,and his friend was smiling.

"It's true your grace,Prince Don is fast,so fast" His friend looked almost proud.

"And he defeated Lord loras"

"Yes father,in a blink of an eye,i didn't even seen it,Ser Arthur had to explain the moves he used" Aegon's face was filled with awe.

His son was not lying,Arthur was not lying.They both looked so proud.

"See..see...i told you" Elia screamed.She was right,something is wrong with my son.

"Where is he now" Rhaegar asked after a long look at elia.

"He said he's going to the godswood" Aegon said and Rhaegar suddenly stood up.

𝐺𝑜𝑑𝑠𝑤𝑜𝑜𝑑?...𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔.


	3. A crow and a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Rhaenys talks with jon  
> Elia Martell thinks about Lyanna Stark

𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐧𝐨𝐰

The heart tree in the godswood was covered in leaves of a invading plant,it also covered the eyes of his gods.𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚.He slowely started to attack the invading plant.He thought about cleaning the godswood in the first day,but it was very difficult with a god following him around.The godswood was the only thing that reminded him of winterfell and the north and he wanted those memories clear. 

The spar with the Tyrell was so easy,the flower fool thought him to be a boy who never picked a sword.Tyrell was right,Don Targaryen never was not a man of swords,he basically never faught anyone,but jon snow faught wildlings and wights.𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑠 𝑇𝑦𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐿𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝐶𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ.He almost given the old gods their sight back when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ayrmidon..What are you doing there"He heard the king's worried voice.He turned to find his father and two of the kingsguards,Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Barriston selmy.

"It's peaceful here,father" He said hiding his hands,they were dirty with dust and green blood of the invading plant.His father looked at his hands and turned to the kingsguards and nodded.The two Kingsguards bowed to there king and moved to the entrance of the godswood.The king moved closer to him,his eyes filled with curiosity.He was surprised when the king of the seven kingdoms sat down in the shadow of the heart tree,and motioned him to do the same.Slowly Jon sat near his father and the eyes of the Heart Tree.

"Heard you beat Lord Loras" His father said looking at him.

"It was just a friendly spar" He shrugged.

"Arthur was surprised,impressed too,he said you were fast,So fast"

"I was quicker than Lord Loras," His voice was clam as the godswood.His father smiled.𝑀𝑦 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒.After a moment his father stopped smiling,his face was thoughtful.

"Elia thinks something is bothering you,so do i" father narrowed his eyes.

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒,𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠.

"Ah..Nothing father,Nothing is bothering me" 

"Really... and then why you are brooding around the castle" His father asked in a serious tone.𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔.

"I am not brooding,I am just growing up" 𝑔𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑝..? 𝑅𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦..?.

"That's the same thing i said to elia" his father said smiling.To his surprise,after the smile,his father took his hands and examined it. 

"I never knew 𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒆 can be so dirty" the king narrowed his eyes again,this time with a smile.

"They were covering the eyes of the heart tree father"

"Ha..so my son decided to give the old gods there sight back,right?" jon nodded in return.

"I'll have the servents clean here son,then it would be both peaceful and...beautiful" father looked around the godswood and slowely stood up,so did he.

"Are you sure nothing is troubling you" his father placed a hand on his shoulder.He looked down for a moment before replying.

"Mm..Actually there is"

"What,tell me" 

"My hair,It's too long and annoying,can i cut it" He asked.𝐷𝑜 𝑖 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟,𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟 𝑎 𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑦𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔?.His hair really annoyed him when he was fighting.His father looked at him for a moment and started laughing."Do what you need to do son" the king turned and walked away.

𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥

"..𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕

𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕..

𝑶𝒐𝒐..𝒐𝒉 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆,𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆..

𝒀𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕."

Rhaenys's song made her remember the tourney of harrenhall,and Lyanna stark.𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡.Her husband never cared to sing after the war.It was like Lyanna stark stole a peace of him.Elia never forgave Rhaegar for leaving her children.She can still hear the mad king's victims screams in the redkeep 𝑜ℎ ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑅ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑛𝑦𝑠.When the war was over and her husband returned home,she couldn't bare to look at him,not until Don arrived.The prince of summerhall arrived in the keep with the news of Lyanna stark's death.How could she avoide a motherless child,so she took care of him just like Aegon.When Rhaegar Arrived to visit his sons,she didn't let him hold them,any of them.She told him he was the worse father in the seven kingdoms.Rhaegar left with tears in his eyes and Elia regretted her words.So when he returned again to hold his sons she didn't resist,and when he tried to hold her hand,she didn't resist it either. 

"How was it mother" Rhaenys asked waking her from her thoughts.Rhaenys was singing a song she written.Her daughter always came to her when she completed one of her songs. 

"It was beautiful my dear" Elia said.

"Then why you look so..so.." Her daughter pointed to her face.

"I was just thinking about Don dear,It seems something is bothering him"

Elia regretted her words when she seen her daughter's face,It become a shade of red.She knew her daughter hated her little brother.Rhaenys always thought Lyanna stark Stole her father from her.She hated Lyanna stark and she hate her son.It's like Rhaenys is afraid,afraid that her father will leave with Don one day,like he did with Lyanna Stark 𝑂ℎ 𝑟ℎ𝑎𝑒.Rhaenys's hate was the main reason for her distance from Don. 

"I am leaving mother" Rhaenys stood up.

"Rhae...wait" Her daughter didn't wait to for her words,she stomped out of the room.Elia closed her eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong with Rhae" Her husband asked when he entered the room.𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒.

"Nothing,something about her song,What's wrong with Don"

"Nothing really,he.. seems peaceful" Her husband shrugged.

"Really..Rhaegar..?" Elia couldn't hide her disappointment.

"No Elia..I didn't mess up,I did what you suggested,I took it slow and calm,he is happy" Her husband sat next to her.

"What was he doing in the godswood"

"Nothing,he said it was peaceful."

𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑐𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙..? Don was never peaceful,he was always worried about something,that's why he had those stupid rules.Daenerys called him Lord of the rules.Something is definitely wrong with him,or may be he changed,It isn't unusual for children in his age.𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑖 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑦𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓. 

𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰

"Do you think Ellaria sand is beautiful"

"What" 

"Ellaria Sand,She is beautiful right,She will let you fuck her..if you want" The firey god said.Jon stared at his companion in disbelief.𝐴𝑚 𝑖 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡..?

"Seriously,what kinda god are you"

"The fun kind" R'hllor said with a proud smile "i am telling the truth,Ellaria finds you attractive,if you try,you can fuck her"

"Isn't she Prince Oberyn's wife,I don't want more problems with him" 𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑎,𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡.He looked at the Firey god and saw him smirking.𝑂ℎ 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡.

"She is prince Oberyn's Paramour,personal paramour" The lord of light corrected him.

R'hllor Was very confusing with his words.One of the things he hated about the firey god was his long tongue,yet he doesn't speak about the long night that much,it annoyed jon.𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑚𝑦 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑦.It was like the lord of light was almost afraid to speak about the long night.𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑑 𝑓𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟.

"Okay.. i am leaving,you're thoughts are getting 𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈" 

"Then please...please stop reading them" Jon begged.

"Can't help it" Jon sighed when the lord of light disappeared.

He was currently walking to his champers.The sun has began to set.Today was the most beautiful day since he arrived here.First it was the spar with Lord Tyrell then the talk with father,both of them made his heart fill with joy.He was rushing fast in to his champers when he clashed with his sister.His sister looked at him with rage in her eyes

"Stop it" Rhaenys said in a commanding tone.

"Stop what" He was confused.

"Whatever you are doing for the past days,You are trying to get father and mother's attention,i know,Stop it or.." Rhaenys trailed off.

"Or..?" he was not getting scared,not like Don Targaryen,he was Jon Snow.

His sister stared at him in disbelief,like she expected him to beg for her mercy.She began to walk past him,but turned to face him after a few moments.

"You are a dragonseed,And no dragonseed will never fly high as a dragon"

His sister said and walked away.𝐷𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑑.Prince Oberyn called him that too.'𝑫𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝑻𝒂𝒓𝒈𝒂𝒓𝒚𝒆𝒏 𝑩𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒔' R'hallor told him when he asked.

𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟,𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒,𝑦𝑒𝑡 𝑖 𝑓𝑙𝑒𝑤 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑙.

𝑖 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑎 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑜𝑛.


	4. A crow plays monsters and maidens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets a interesting person.

𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰

She had bright red hair which reminded him of ygritte.Her dress was a shade of green,and it didn't had any sigil of any great houses,yet she was in maegor's holdfast.Jon was returning to his champers when he noticed her.She was too young to be walking alone 𝑓𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑥 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒.It looked like she was lost.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Jon didn't mean to be rude,but his voice betrayed him.When the little girl looked at him with her wide purple eyes,Jon almost cursed himself.

"My grace" The girl give a small curtsey which amused Jon.Her 'my grace' made him smile.

"I was..looking for someone and got lost" the girl looked scared and Jon felt more guilty for scaring her.

"Who are you,I never seen you here before" Jon asked with a smile.

"I came with Lord velarion"

𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑛,𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑢𝑟𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠

"And you're name" Jon asked for clarification.

"Daenora..Daenora Waters" The little girl said.

𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠..𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒.Jon's smile disappeared from his lips.He know what it is to be a bastard,He know how he felt every time someone called him a bastard.Jon remembered how people reacted to his name,And he felt guilty again for his disappeared smile.The little girl may think he stopped smiling because he learned her name.𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑠.So he smiled again.

"And how did Lady Daenora got lost in the redkeep" 

"Uh..i was looking for.. the king's mother,Lord velarion said i could meet her after his meeting with the king,but i didn't want to wait that long" The girl looked down.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔'𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟,𝐺𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.Jon was confused.Why would this girl look for his grandmother so eagerly. 

"You know who i am" Jon asked.

"You're the king's son,Prince...ah..i seen you on dragonstone once" The girl didn't know his name.

"My name is Ayrmidon"

"Amidon..?"

"AYRMIDON"

"Ayi..don..?"

Jon sighed.He missed his Simple northern name.

"You know what..you can call me Don,And why were you looking For the king's mother"

"She said i could see her..if i ever came here,I would visit her in dragonstone sometimes,when she was there.She will give me so many kisses" The little girl looked so happy.

𝑂ℎ 𝑔𝑜𝑑..This will be viserys's daughter 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑟 R'hllor mentioned.Jon felt bad for the little girl,he still remember the prayers he made for his mother 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒.She is a targaryen who doesn't have the targaryen name.Father may have send her to driftmark to be lord Velarion's ward 𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔.Grand mother's kisses must be the only kisses she ever got.𝑁𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑒𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟.Jon didn't know why her family would send her away,they are nice people 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑝𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.

"Come on,I will help you find her" Jon offered his hand.

"The King's mother" The girl looked at him eagerly.

"You always call her,The King's mother"

"Well I don't know what to call her,Lord velarion said i should call her 'you're grace,but she didn't felt like a 'you're grace' on dragonstone" She shrugged.

"What do you call her..?" She asked after a moment.

"I call her grand mother"

"Mm..Can I call her grand mother too" 

Jon didn't know what to tell her.He didn't want to mess up the whole family secret thing 𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑡?.Jon didn't respond to the girls question.He took her hand and began to walk.

𝐶𝑎𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 '𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟'..?

𝐿𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑑

𝐑𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧

"Daenora will arrive today"

"What..?" Her Good daughter asked in shocked voice.

"Lord velarion is coming to discuss the issue with the lords of the narrow sea,and he will bring her"

"Why would he do that" Elia asked again.

"Because I told him to bring her" Rhaella said in a serious tone.

It's been so long since Rhaella visited dragonstone and her youngest grandchild.Rhaegar need his mother for almost everything 𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑑 𝑏𝑜𝑦.She thought about raising Daenora on dragon stone,but she needed her young grand child to be a secret.Viserys always gave her headache's,Daenora was a sweet headache.

"Why would you do that,viserys would not like it" Elia said.

"I know that,but i wanted to see her,i can never stop thinking about her,not when i see Rhae egg and don every day" 

Her good daughter looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Then why did you give her away"

"Elia..you know why i did that,viserys see her as a mistake and is ashamed of her.Her life would be hard here,and of course there is the issue of Dorne" Rhaella said narrowing her eyes.

"We don't hate bastards in the way the other kingdoms do Rhaella,i am sure Daenora will not be a problem to Arianna" Elia looked offended.

"When i said Dorne,i meant your older brother and after...after Don's mother" Rhaella didn't want to offend elia more."We can't afford a 'situation' like Daenora."

Elia was about to open her mouth when Ser Barriston entered the solar.

"You're grace,Prince Ayrmidon is outside with a..guest" The Bold said bowing his head.

"Don..? Send him in" Rhaella looked at Elia,She was surprised 𝐷𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝐷𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑣𝑖𝑠𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑒.

"I know..he's been like that for a moon,i don't know what happened but he is different" Elia said reading her mind.

"Different..how.." Rhaella was cut off by her grandson.

"Grand mother,look who i found"

Rhaella skipped a heartbeat when she saw her grandson's guest.Daenora was standing there holding Don's hand.

"Daenora"

She called out,and walked so fast to her granddaughter.She picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Daenora..how" Rhaella looked at Don,her grandson was smiling.

"She was looking for you,and i helped her"

"Alone" Rhaella narrowed her eyes at Daenora.Her grand daughter's smile vanished.

"I..uh..Lord Velarion said i could meet you after his meeting with the king..but..i.."

"Didn't wait..right" Elia joined them.

"Mmm...yeah" Daenora looked ashamed.

"Well..i did as i promised,Don't forget you're promise Daenora" She heard Don say.

"Promise..?" Elia asked.

"Daenora promised to play monsters and maidens with me if i helped her to find grandmother" He said with a smirk.

"See you in the evening Daenora" Don turned and walked away.Rhaella watched elia stare at Don and Daenora Smile at him.

𝐸𝑙𝑖𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡,ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠..𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡.

𝐃𝐚𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐬 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧

Daenerys was bored.She didn't had a friend,not really.All ladies and girls around her had secret motives to be around her.She was a princess of the seven kingdoms,and who wouldn't want to befriend a princess.The only people didn't care about her royalty was her family,and they really didn't had anything to do with her.Her brother Rhaegar was king and was so busy.She really didn't like Visarys that much.Rhaenys is always busy with her songs and her Dornish family.Egg is the crown prince and had duties 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐹𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠.And then there was the Lord of rules,and Daenerys was always annoyed with his rules 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡,𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.He was no fun at all.𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒.

Daenerys was walking to her mother's solar.She enjoyed walking alone.𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑜𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔.Soon all of the seven kingdoms will start to arrive for Viserys's wedding and she will be forced to walk with a kingsguard.presently only the king,the queen and the crown prince are being guarded by a kingsguard all the time.But when all the lords and ladies arrives,even the lord of rules will get a kingsguard.𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑒𝑠...

"Hey where are you coming from my lord" Daenerys asked Don who was coming straight at her.

" My lord??...Ha..Lord of Rules right" He smiled.𝑆𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 "i was coming from grandmother's solar"

"What were you doing there" Daenerys narrowed her eyes.

"Guiding a guest,and if you are going there,she is busy with her...guest" He said.Daenerys sighed.Her mother is busy too.She began to walk back when the lord called her name.

"Daenerys..are you busy this evening"

"Ah..Yes..why" Daenerys asked.

"Well.. I was thinking to play monsters and maidens with Our guest,You could join us,if you want"

"I am too old to play those games" Daenerys wasn't sure,Was he inviting her to play a game,Or was he playing a game with her.

"So am i,But our guest could use a game,you could join us at the godswood in the evening,if you are interested" He smiled and walked away.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒?.

𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰

Nature have a song,A song of silence.The green surrounding the heart tree was singing when Jon arrived.He closed his eyes and listened to there song,a song of peace.Even The Lord of Light can't beat the Old god's divinity,Jon knew that.

"It's beautiful right"

A soft voice ended the song.Jon turned to find a unknown women standing in the godswood.She had dark brown hair and grey eyes 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑘.She reminded Jon of Arya.She was wearing a white dress.

"Yes..it is" Jon smiled at her.

"Just like you" The women smiled back.

"Forgive me..i don't.." Jon never seen her before.

"I am hear to clean my prince,the king's orders" The women picked up some fallen leaves."and i like the godswoods,i used to pray in one"

"Oh..you believe in the old gods" Jon was surprised,he took a few steps closer.

"I belived in them once,before they took everything from me" The women crushed the Fallen leaves.

"What.."

Jon couldn't complete his words.The woman only took a moment to reach his neck.Jon felt her cold hands in his throat.The air around him ran away from him,and his legs lost the floor.He saw her hair and skin turn white as snow and her eyes turn blue as stars.

"You don't belong here Jon snow" The womans voice was cold as the wall.Jon felt the green around him fade and the sun above him hide.

Jon's eyes began to surrender to the darkness.All light around him began to fade.Then he saw it,a light behind the dark,A fire behind the ice.

R'hllor took the women by her neck,and separated her from him.He fell in to the ground.He saw R'hllor drag the women away from him,and throw her in to the green.

"Jon you okay" R'hllor asked him.

"Yeh..ye..s" His throat felt like ice.

He was still on the floor When he seen the women rise,with a smile on her white lips.R'hllor turned to face her.

"You can choose you're path any way you want Fire lord.Choose it with a different prince,Or a different time.But it Will all end in Death...Beautiful Peaceful Death" The Woman Said and disappeared in to the cold air around her.

"Wh..who is she" Jon was still on the floor,And his throat still felt like ice.

"A Priestess of Death" R'hllor turned to him.

"You should know her by another name" The Firey god said.Jon looked up to meet the lord of light's eyes.

"The Corpse Queen"


	5. A crow and the secret of the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets,storys and games

𝐉𝐨𝐧 𝐒𝐧𝐨𝐰

"How did she get past the wall" They were in his champers,Yet he felt the cold winds of the north.

"The wall was built for the Others,not for her" R'hllor voice was calm as the fire.

She is one of them,She looked like them" Jon raised his voice.

"Yes..but she wasn't like that always,She look like that because she became a priestess to the god of death"

Jon looked at the firey god and sighed.He slowely sat down on his silk bed,looking for warmth.

"She talked,Dead things don't talk" Jon said after a moment.

"She is not dead,not yet.Her body was destroyed,But the cold god made a new form for her from the snows,All white and Cold." The firey god said.

"How did she get here" Jon still had questions. 

"She have a...connection to the heart trees" R'hllor averted his gaze from him. 

"NO..NO..the old gods..they wont allow that ?" Jon snapped.

"I told you Jon,The Old gods are the nature that surrounds us,they don't have any foes or friends,Only childrens.And she is not dead,she is still their child" R'hllor turned to him. 

Jon took his head in his hands.This is too much,Even his gods Felt cold to him. 𝐶𝑜𝑙𝑑 ...𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑..𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑠𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑.He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.He felt the cold around him fade,with R'hllors Smile.

"Do you not remember who you are Jon" The firey god asked.Jon looked at him for a moment before answering. 

"I am the shield that guards the realms of men"

"And the FIRE that burns against the COLD.never forget that it is them who should be afraid of you,All ice melt before fire" R'hllor face was Peaceful. 

Jon saw the beauty of the evening sun through his window,he felt the orange light of the sun reach out to him.He saw R'hllor close his fist,and open it with a beautiful ring.It reminded him of melisandra and her glowing ruby.The ring was black with a triangle shaped red stone.𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑢𝑟'𝑠.He took the ring from R'hllors warm hand.

"Wear it,It will warn you about danger,any danger.And don't worry about the cold queen,she will never come back..until winter,i'll make sure of that" R'hllor said and Jon nodded.

"...Oh and you should get ready,you made some one very angry." R'hllor said with a smirk.

𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡..?Jon signed when the lord of light disappeared with his smirk.

Jon closed his eyes in the warmth of his bed,Just before a soft knock interrupted him.He opened the door to see one of grand mothers guards standing far away from the door.He had to look down to see the owner of the soft knocks.Her big purple eyes looked so innocent. 

"Amimidon" Daenora called and Jon laughed.

"I told you,you can call me Don,Daenora" He said with a smile.

"Oh..then you can call me nora,Lord velarion calls me that" 

"Of course,And i am sorry" Jon said remembering there game.

"It's okay..you..should be busy" Nora's eyes went into his champers,like she was looking for something.𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑒𝑥𝑐𝑢𝑠𝑒.

"Well..not really..Come on let's play,Not in the godwood though,It's late" Jon looked at R'hllor's Ring.

"Oh... okay" Nora smiled.

Jon stepped out of his champers.'𝑖 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑦𝑝𝑡𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑙,𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜𝑟'𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑏𝑎𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑠.

"King's mother said i could call her grand mother and gave me sooo many kisses" Daenora was so happy,It made jon's heart melt.

He was about tell her something when a angry voice interrupted them.He turned to see his aunt looking at him with her purple eyes.Her red cheeks so red.

"WHERE WERE YOU" Daenerys's Voice was loud as a Dragon..

"Sorry..sorry..I kinda forget,Anyway this is Daenora,Our guest" Jon pointed at nora,thinking his aunt will not get more angry in font of a little girl.Just as he expected his aunt looked at nora and smiled.

"Hello" Daenerys cooed at nora,who had been looking at her worriedly. 

"Don't worry nora,This is Daenerys,She came to join our game" Jon said reassuring her.

"Oh" The little girl's smile returned.

"Yeah,well..Daenerys,I thought we should play in here,It's amost dark outside " Jon said to daenerys who was still looking at nora curiously.

"Okay...Nora you will be the beautiful maiden and I'll be the knight that saves you and you.." Jon pointed at Daenerys.

"You will be the evil ugly monster" He said with a smirk.

He saw her cheeks turn red again,and her purple eyes narrow at him like arrows.

𝑖 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟.

𝐑𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐓𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐞𝐧

Her son looked at her with questioning eyes

"You are serious..? "

"Yes i am Rhaegar,Daenora will stay here with me" Rhaella said.

"Mother.." Her son sighed."we can claime her as Viserys's Bastard,We don't need more degraded princes" He said in a soft voice 𝑜ℎ 𝑟ℎ𝑎𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑟.

"I don't want you to send ravens to the seven kingdom's and announce Daenora's existence,i just want her to be with me,with her family" 

"You said we can't afford a situation like her" Her son was not moved.

"That was when the ashes of war still surrounded us,You become one of the good targaryen kings and situation changed."

Rhaella was not going back.𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑠 𝑎 𝑀𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟.When she seen how happy was her grandchild to meet her,She decided to not let her go 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟.

"Fine,we can send her for driftmark for now,and decide on the matter after the wedding" Rhaegar said...𝑁𝑜

"No,I am not letting her go,elia said she would talk with the martells" Rhaella was grateful to her good daughter."If you don't allow her to stay here,then i will leave with her to dragonstone"

"NO..no,.there is no need for that" Her son snapped almost startling Rhaella."Daenora can stay here"

Rhaella looked at her son for a moment. 

"Why..what did you do" She narrowed her eyes.

"what? "He Asked.

"You said Danora can stay here 𝖻𝖾𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗌𝖾 you don't want me on dragon stone,what happened there,and don't lie you stupid boy" Rhaella pointed her fingers at Rhaegar.

Rhaegar sighed and averted his gaze from his mother.

"There is the issue of the lords of the narrowsea" Her son spoke after a moment.

"Yes,i know that,it's the ironborn right,Do you fear a attack" 

"Yeah..yeah..yes it's the ironborn,Balon greyjoy can be...uh..stubborn" Her son was worried,she knew that.ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑖𝑟𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑠𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠,𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙..?

"So where is little Daenora,I should pay my niece a visit" Rhaegar spoke broking the silent 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑏𝑗𝑒𝑐𝑡.

Rhaella smiled before answering.

"Playing monsters and maidens"

"Really?..i didn't expect her to make friends here so fast.Who is she playing with..?" Rhaegar asked.

"Don" She was still smiling.

"Which Don..MY Don" Rhaegar looked at her surprised,and Rhaella laughed.

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗟𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗢𝗳 𝗟𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁

Far away in the end of the north,Where the cold winds start there journey south,Stood a Heart tree.It was thrice the size of all heart trees in westeros.It's ice covered leaves was bottled stars of the night sky.In the White of winter the blue stars shined like sun,Yet there were no light,Only darkness.

R'hllor didn't hated the Cold...or Snow,He only hated the kings and gods who ruled them.

"Enjoying the beauty of death..?" Her voice was cold as always.

"It's death what will hug us in the end,i know that,but this is not death" R'hllor pointed at the blue coloured heart tree."this is only a creation of a wounded heart"

"What are you doing here" The queen asked.

"the god of death have an army of his creatures,And a powerful queen to lead them into the never-ending winter.Yet he is afraid of a boy" R'hllor smiled.

"My god don't fear anything,Jon snow doesn't belong here" The queen spoke.

"I thought every paths leads to death" R'hllor said in mocking voice.

"It will" She was losing patience.

R'hllor smiled at the priestess of death.

"Tell me,In the winter,if you win,what will you do..?"

"I will lead my people to their homes" The queen was proud of her words

"You're people?..The children of the Forest calls you 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳.They burned you down with the heart tree you bonded in the long night" R'hllor's voice melted the falling snows.

"THEY DIDN'T.. They will never do that,the giants did that" The queen snapped.

R'hllor didn't wanted to spend more times in the snow.

"You tried to kill the prince that was promised because you're afraid of him,even your god is afraid" He said in a loud voice.

"𝘕𝘰..MY god Is not AFRAID of anyone" She snapped again.

"Then let him lead the war for the dawn,face him in the war"

The Cold queen looked at him,Her eyes shined like the bottled stars of the heart tree.

"You are not fooling me Fire god,But I'll let him live,I'll face the wolf in coming winter and I'll kill him myself" The queen's smile was ice.

"He is not just a wolf" R'hllor said in a calm voice.

"He is no dragon,he will never fly"

"He is,and Soon he will spread his wings" R'hllor smiled,A fire that melted ice..


	6. A Crow Remembers A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast for a nameday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update..I had some collage-things to look into.

𝗝𝗢𝗡

The redkeep was alive and busy,it made Jon 𝑉𝑒𝑟𝑦 uncomfortable.The redstones of the keep changed their colours,They now had the colours of knights and maidens.The songs of legends replaced songs of steel.Lords and ladies covered the royal family like a snowstorm,Excluding him,fortunately.Outside the keep,the city sparkled with wonder,greed and lust.

The upcoming Targaryen marriage filled the city of dragons with nobles and countess smallfolks.The roses who want to be the crown of dragons arrived first,Then the proud lions of rock,and then the lords of storms.

The Roses were beautiful,but R'hllor showed him their long filthy roots.'Olenna Tyrell is a puppeteer and all other roses are her puppets' R'hllor told him.𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠.Margery Tyrell wore a mask,Jon didn't know what was under it.𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑛 𝑙𝑎𝑤.Yesterday jon caught his brother staring at the golden rose,like Ghost once stared at a doe.

Stannis Baratheon wore no crown,his hand held no lightbringer.His bearded queen didn't followed him to the capital,nor his sweet daughter 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑦𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑒.Renly Baratheon followed his brother like a puppy.If what R'hllor said about Renly's 'taste' is true,There is a high chance that 'House Baratheon' will end with them.

The Lannisters turned his blood into wildefire,And if he isn't careful,any one of them can lit it up.Jon didn't want to think about The Lannisters.𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝐻𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑛.

"What you doing" A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh..?" he turned around" Ah nothing Nora,Just enjoying the view"He said with a smile.

He was absorbing the changes of redkeep through a window when Nora found him.

"You mean,You were brooding" Nora giggled.

"Mmm..you should stop spending time With Daenerys" He Motioned her to the window.

Nora surveyed the busy redkeep through the window.Her purple eyes widening with every shiny armour and beautiful dress.Nora had already become a topic of the lords and ladies,Much to Viserys's dismay.But thankfully Dorne didn't care.And if anything Aegon told him was true,Princess Arianna would 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 love Nora 𝑈𝑛𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐿𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝐶𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦𝑛.

"Look look" Nora pointed at a Knight "Thats the Hound" She whispered.

Jon once seen him at winterfell,He looked the same,With a scarred face and a armour made for battle.𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑇𝑜 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑒.

"I hear he is going to fight in the...in the..."

"In the melee" Jon finished for her.

"Mmhum.." She nodded.

"He is going to fight in the joust too" Jon said looking to the scarred knight.

"But he is not going to win" Nora smiled at him,Her purple eyes gleaming.

"What..why..? " Jon was intrigued.

"Because,You are going to fight him,And you're a prince,And no one can defeat a Prince" 

"Really..?" Jon Chuckled "Princes can't win every fight Nora"

"But.." Nora frowned "They do,In every storys and songs"

𝐵𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑤𝑜𝑛 Jon wanted to argue,But Nora's nearly sad face stopped him.

"Well..The storys are about valiant warrior princes,like me" Jon placed his hands on his hips "And i will,My lady Daenora,I will win every battles for you" He dropped to one knee,And took her hand for a kiss.Daenora giggled.

"But first the valiant warrior prince should have his father's permission to fight his 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴" A familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned to find his father,Queen Elia,Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur smiling at him.Their eyes sharing a look of intrigue.Nora gave a tiny bow 𝑆𝑜 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒.And the king and queen's smile widened.

"Father" Jon said standing up. 

"Ayrmidon,You know,i am so proud that my son is a valiant warrior prince and not a brooding beautiful one" His Father said with a smirk.Ser Arthur and the queen chuckled.

"We were just talking about the tourney,father" 

"Yes we heard you,We were..listening for some time" Elia looked at Nora,Who was getting nervous around the king and queen.His father seemed to notice that too.

"Well..we should get going,There is a feast to get ready for"

"What Feast" Jon asked.𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑑𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑠.

His Father looked confused.So did Elia.

"Jon..Today is Daenerys's name day" Elia said.

"Oh" Jon nodded.𝑖 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑎 𝑔𝑖𝑓𝑡.

"You did wish her,didn't you..?" 

𝑂𝑓𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑖 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡,𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝐸𝑙𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎𝑦,𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.

"I ah..Kinda forget,but don't worry I'll wish her" Jon said waving his hands.

The King and Queen glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should hurry,She Seemed too red for a nameday" His father laughed.

𝑂ℎ 𝐺𝑜𝑑𝑠

𝗚𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗮𝗻 𝗧𝘆𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗹

Garlan always enjoyed flowers,They were a piece of spring for him.He never missed to notice any of the flowers in highgarden,But here in the garden of the dragons,he failed to notice every flowers he passed,His eyes were focused on a beautiful dragon.

"Thanks for agreeing to walk with me princess" He said.

"Thanks for asking My lord" Daenerys smiled,Shaming all the flowers in the garden.

He was not really excited about Princess Daenerys when his family told him about there plan for a betrothal,Not until he arrived here,Not until he saw her.He will be the luckiest man in the seven kingdoms if he married her.

"I hope you liked the gift" He asked.

"Oh..i really did My Lord,It is a very beautiful necklace" Daenerys said.

"It was made in highgarden,Everything in highgarden is beautiful"

"So I've heard" She smiled again.

He was about to say something when he saw Prince Ayrmidon coming right at them,Accompanied by a small red haired girl.The wolfprince had a smile on his face,and a few blue colored flowers in his hands.

"My favourite aunt" The prince announced when he reached them.

"I am your only aunt Don" Princess Daenerys said with a slight anger in her voice.

"That's what i said..Anyway happy name day" prince Ayrmidon offered the flowers to Daenerys.

"They are from me too" The little girl said with a Proud smile.

Princess Daenerys stared at her nephew for a moment,then she looked downed to the little girl and smiled.

"Thank you Nora" She took the flowers from Ayrmidon's hands.

The wolf price seemed completely oblivious to his existence.However the little girl was glancing at him 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑖𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒.He cleared his throat to get the wolfprince's attention.

"Prince Ayrmidon,Nice to meet you" He offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too lord...Galan i assume" Ayrmidon shook his hand.

"Garlan..Garlan Tyrell" he corrected

He was surprised by the prince's mistake.Sure he was a spair not a hair,but he was a Tyrell,the prince of the seven kingdoms should know his name.

"Where were you in the morning" At his side princess Daenerys asked.

"What.." 

"When the whole family wished me,You weren't their" Princess Daenerys asked in a serious tone.

"Oh that,i kinda forget that it's your name day" Ayrmidon said with a wave of his hand.

At his side he saw the Dragon princess's face turn red.Garlan knew that it was him that stopping the princess from bashing at her nephew.The wolfprince seemed to notice the anger too,He took a step backwards.

"But.." Ayrmidon Started "I really regretted that,So i looked for a perfect gift for my perfect aunt,Those flowers you hold,they are so special,they only grow in a special place so far away....

"....Yes,there were in the faaaar end of the garden" The little girl said nodding.

"Nora" Ayrmidon called through gritted teeth.

Garlan couldn't hold back a laugh.Princess Daeneys cheeks now resembled petals of a red ross. 

"Thank for your gift nephew,I'll see you at the feast" Daenerys said in a cold tone,subduing her anger.

"Hh..Okay..Come Nora" The Wolf prince nodded at him and walked away with the little girl.

"He seems fun" He looked at the princess. 

"Trust me,He will be more fun at the feast" Daenerys said with a mischievous smile.

𝗘𝗹𝗶𝗮 𝗠𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹

She clapped loudly when Rhaenys finished her song.All the lords and ladies were clapping too.Her daughter bowed and returned to the high table.Rhaegar stood up and embraced her.

"I am so proud of you" Rhaegar said.

"Thank you father" her daughter smiled,She was always too happy to make her father proud.

Rhaenys took a seat beside Rhaella and Daenerys.Rhaegar returned to her side.Aegon was talking with Viserys,probably about some girl.Daeneys shined like a lone star in the sky.Her name day feast was not on Rhaegar And Elia's plan this year,Because there was a wedding nearby.But the early arrival of the lords made it impossible to not have a feast,Not when everyone in the red keep remembered to wish Daenerys in the morning.𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒.

Ayrmidon was sitting beside Viserys quietly,His eyes going from one noble to another.He looked tired and bored,Elia thought he will fall asleep while Rhaenys's Song.

"I think someone's bedtime is up" Elia said to Rhaegar,Drawing his attention to Don.

Her husband sighed amusingly "Great..he's falling asleep on a feast now?

"Seems so" She chuckled 

Her husband was about to call a guard to guide Don to his room when Daenerys stood up.Everyone in the hall turned their attention to her.

"My lords and Ladies" Daenerys started with a bow "I am very thankful for all your wishes and gifts,And i am very thankful to my niece who blessed this beautiful night with her sweet voice,But i think we in this marvelous night deserves something new,a new voice.That's why i am requesting my nephew to share a song with us,My lords and ladies i give you Prince AYRMIDON TARGRYEN

𝑊𝐻𝐴𝑇...???.Elia looked at Rhaegar Who looked speechless,All of her family was.Viserys And Aegon stopped talking and looked at Ayrmidon.Rhaella and Rhaenys was looking at Daenerys puzzled.They know,They all know Ayrmidon can't sing.From the mischievous smirk appeared on Daenerys's face they all realized what this was.𝑂ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢..

Elia looked at Ayrmidon,Who was now staring at Daenerys mouth wide open.

𝗝𝗼𝗻

He was trying so hard to not fall sleep when he heard Daenerys's announcement.For a moment he thought she was speaking about someone else.But there is only one Prince Ayrmidon Targaryen In here,And that was him.𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡.

He looked around the table.Everyone had a sympathetic look on their face aimed at him.Well except her Sister and Aunt,Who were smirking at him.𝑅'ℎ𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑟 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑜𝑡,𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑑𝑎𝑦.

Viserys pushed him from his seat.𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘.He slowly walked to where Rhaenys stood earlier..𝐷𝑎𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑒𝑙.He didn't even hummed a song before,not really.Only song that he knows line by line is Dany flint's,A song that no bard will sing at a feast.Jon desperately tried to remember....'who the fuck did jenny danced with?. 

He looked around the hall.All of the lords were looking at him with intrigue.The Tyrell,Lannisters,even stannis.He saw Tyrion and Jaime lannister with cup in their hands,he saw Margery and Loras Tyrell with a smile on their face.He looked back to his family and saw more sympathetic looks,Even from the kingsguards.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜..𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜.Jon looked around once more,And saw Daenora in the Velaryon's table.Her purple eyes focused on him eagerly.Silence claimed the hall for his song.𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡.He looked at Nora once more And saw her smiling at him,For a moment Jon's eyes went to her red bright hair.𝐾𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝐹𝑖𝑟𝑒.And he remembered a cold night beyond the wall,And a song which made Ygritte cry.

He closed his eyes and started humming,A song of the North,The real north.

🎵Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,

my people are gone from the earth.

The last of the great mountain giants,

who ruled all the world at my birth.

Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,

they’ve stolen my rivers and hills.

And the’ve built a great wall through my valleys,

and fished all the fish from my rills.

In stone halls they burn their great fires,

in stone halls they forge their sharp spears.

Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,

with no true companion but tears.

They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,

they hunt me with torches by night.

For these men who are small can never stand tall,

whilst giants still walk in the light.

Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,

so learn well the words of my song.

For when I am gone the singing will fade,

and the silence shall last long and long🎵

He heard no claps,The hall was silent just like before.Cursing he opened his eyes,To see his family staring at him.His father had a slight smile on his face,And queen Elia had tears in her eyes.𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡..𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑖 𝑑𝑜..?..His grandmother smiled yet her eyes were filled with tears,Just like the queen.

He looked over to his sister and aunt.His sister had a look of disbelief on her face,while his aunt just stared at him,mouth wide open.

Jon heard someone clap,He turned to see Daenora trying so hard to make loud claps with her small palms.Suddenly the whole hall joined with her,All of them standing and clapping.

"He's just like his father"

"Once more"

Jon heard the lords say while clapping.He saw his father stand up and clap louder than all of the lords.Looking around in disbelief he didn't notice his brother running to him.Aegon embraced him tightly.

"You idiot...you fucking idiot..Why didn't you tell me you can sing" His brother asked,laughing. 

Jon didn't know what to say,even if he did,he doubted his brother will hear it through all the noises the lords and ladies were making.

𝗗𝗮𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘀 𝗧𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗮𝗿𝘆𝗲𝗻.

"Daenerys"

"Daenerys"

"Wh..what" She turned to look at her mother.

"Close your mouth" Her mother huffed.

Rhaenys chuckled at that.Daenerys could not believe what she just heard.The lord of rules was singing...SINGING.𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡..?..𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑡.She didn't know any giants,but she felt bad for them.How could she not?,his voice 𝑔𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 felt like it was carrying their loneliness and sadness.

She saw Elia and her mother wipe away their tears.𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔?.suddenly she felt a rebellious tear escape her eyes.𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑎𝑚 𝑖 𝑐𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔.Rhaegar hugged Ayrmidon so tightly when he returned to the table with Aegon.

"thirteen years and this is the first time i am seeing you sing" Rhaegar cupped his son's face.

"This is the first time i am singing father" Ayrmidon said,to the surprise of everyone.

Elia hugged Ayrmidon next,and placed a kiss on his cheek,She felt Rhaenys stiffen beside her.

"Where did you get that song,did you write it" Elia asked.

"No..i..uh..heard it from someone" Don said.

"Well...it is good thing that Daenerys requested him to sing right" Viserys asked with a glance at her.

All eyes turned to her.From the looks on their face,they all guessed what she really intended to do.

"Yes,yes it is" She heard Aegon say.

She looked to Ayrmidon.He had a stupid smirk on his face,One that can be possibly translated into 'take that you stupid'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkout 'The last of the giants by karliene'


End file.
